


Life As We Knew It

by LadyLasgalen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Hale Family Feels, Multi, POV Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasgalen/pseuds/LadyLasgalen
Summary: “Laura, you don’t have to go.”“Derek.”“No. Don’t ‘Derek’ me. Don’t go back to Beacon Hills.”“I have to"The fire had taken its toll on the last remaining Hale’s but Derek had always worried her the most. And the rest of the Hale family was so separated from one another that no one had ever really noticed how much pain he was in.That’s why Laura was leaving. She had come this far for her family, she needed to fix them. If she couldn’t even do that then what kind of True Alpha was she.The key to her goal was back where everything started; in Beacon Hills. If she could find out what happened, then she could finally give her family some closure and they might actually be able to be in the same room together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys me again. New Story. I know I never finished the watching the show fic for Teen Wolf. It was too difficult to write and wasn't going anywhere for me. I know I disappointed you guys by giving up. 
> 
> But the thing is I still love this fandom and I still love the Hale's and Derek. So this is me trying to give you a story worth reading. 
> 
> In my Story, not all the Hale's died but their not exactly a family anymore. When Laura dies in Beacon Hills they finally start to come back together with the help of Scott and all our favorite bad ass characters. A lot of it is going to be Derek's POV but it will switch around. I'm going episode by episode.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy this!

“Laura, you don’t have to go.” 

“Derek.” 

“No. Don’t ‘Derek’ me. Don’t go back to Beacon Hills.”

“I have to know.” 

“What if you don’t like what you find?” 

Laura eyed her littlest brother with concern and curiosity. Derek wanted to hit himself for saying that. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“It’s nothing.” A lie. But Laura didn’t say anything about it. She never did. When you grew up in a house full of werewolves it was better to pretend you couldn’t hear or smell lies. Privacy was important to their kind. To an extent anyway. Laura had every right to question him but she didn’t. 

She trusted him. Derek didn’t deserve that. 

Laura could practically taste the self-loathing in the air and she longed for Derek to trust her the way she trusted him. The fire had taken its toll on the last remaining Hale’s but Derek had always worried her the most. 

He never moved on, she could see that he was still stuck in Beacon Hills even as he stood before her in New York. And the rest of the Hale family was so separated from one another that no one had ever really noticed how much pain he was in. 

That’s why Laura was leaving. She had come this far for her family, she needed to fix them. If she couldn’t even do that then what kind of True Alpha was she. 

The key to her goal was back where everything started; in Beacon Hills. If she could find out what happened then she could finally give her family some closure and they might actually be able to be in the same room together again. 

~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~

Derek should never have let her go. Beacon Hills was cursed and he’d knowingly allowed his sister to walk right back into hell alone.   
She was gone and it was his fault. Maybe it wasn’t beacon Hills that was cursed maybe it was Derek. Death seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

He ran a hand over her pale cold cheek and one last time before beginning to bury her. She deserved so much better than this. Laura deserved the grandest of funerals, she deserved to be surrounded by her family, not some shallow grave next to the burned shell of the former Hale home with only him. 

But he didn’t have time for anything else. 

The rogue Alpha had bit someone, Derek wasn’t sure who it was, and he knew he couldn’t handle this thing alone. 

The Hale family, or what was left of them, wasn’t much of a family anymore. Talia had done her best to pick herself up and keep living. It was never easy for an alpha to lose its pack. 

She took what was left of her family and moved them all to New York. Talia had formed a new pack thereof lost Omega’s whom she deemed worthy but it was never the same. Still, Talia threw all she had into helping them.

Her children were less inclined to join a new pack. 

Camden, Derek’s eldest brother, went off to Medical school. As far as Derek knew he was a new trainee at a major hospital somewhere along the west coast. 

Tyler, the second oldest, had turned to his studies. He set the curve at the college he was attending in New York. Close enough to the family but still just as distant as Camden. 

And their father, well he tried his best to keep the family together, he and Laura were the only ones who kept trying. 

Derek regretted every time he shook off Laura’s concerns or pushed her away with a growl of ‘get lost.’ 

What he wouldn’t give to have her here annoying him again.

Derek paced through what was left of the living room berating himself, his thoughts on Laura and his mother. Talia had told him to wait, to keep a watch on the town, try not to let the Alpha hurt anyone else. 

Easier said than done. Derek didn’t even know who the Alpha was. 

‘Awooooo” The fake human howl grated on his ears and snapped him away from his thoughts. He really needed to get his head in the game if two loud annoying teenagers were able to get as close to the Hale house as they had. 

He scented the air and his eyes glowed as he recognized the smell of another Beta. 

He knew the alpha had bitten someone, this was the first step in figuring out who the rogue wolf was. 

Derek followed the sound of their conversation half amused with the beta’s friend. Who’s first guess was ever werewolf? 

“I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.“

“Maybe the killer moved the body.”

All amusement left him, his sister’s death still left him feeling empty and lost. He let himself be seen. The closer he got the more he could smell the Beta’s anxiety and restlessness. The kid had no idea what he was, how dangerous he was. 

Derek wasn’t exactly sure how to go about telling him either. This was Laura’s specialty not his. In fact, anyone in his family would be better at this than he was. Derek wasn’t known for being very touchy-feely.

“What are you doing here? This is private property.” 

Yeah, that was a great start. 

~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As first meetings go, things could have gone much worse. Derek, nice guy that he was, had even given Scott his inhaler back even though the Beta wouldn’t need it. 

Still, the full moon was only days away and Derek wasn’t sure what he should do. The only thing he can turn to is his mothers advise of keeping an eye on things. Literally. He follows Scott from his house to school, to lacrosse practice keeping the new wolf under constant supervision. 

He can hear Laura’s voice in his head telling him he’s being creepy, not helpful and he growls at it ‘What else am I supposed to do?’

No answers come. 

And of course not because its all in his head and maybe Derek is starting to lose his mind.

~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘What would Laura do?’ has kind of become his mantra, but it's not working for shit. 

He’d tried doing a nice thing for Scott by driving his girlfriend Allison home and making sure Scott didn’t come back and accidentally kill her. 

Turns out he didn’t have much to worry about because of course, Allison is a freaking Argent. 

Really Scott? Fucking perfect. 

This is what he got for trying to be nice. He should have just knocked Scott out and chained him up against his will. It would have made Derek’s life a whole lot easier. 

“Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.”

“Us? You mean you! You did this to me!”

“Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.”

“I don't want it.” 

“You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now.”

Derek trudged back to the Hale house after making Sure Scott got home alright. 

“Well, that went as well as could be expected.” 

Derek didn’t even flinch just rolled his eyes “Camden, What are you doing here?” 

“Relax Der, Mom called me in. I was closest.” 

“She shouldn’t have.” 

“Why, don’t want your brother around?”  
“That’s not what I meant. What about you're hospital training or whatever.” 

“Family is more important.” Derek wanted to snort. Camden had been the one to move the furthest away from them all and now he was all about family. “Laura, she’s really gone isn’t she?” Derek’s irritation vanished. It was hard to stay mad at someone when they sounded just as hurt as he felt. 

“The alpha killed her to get her status.” Camden’s eyes flashed

“I wasn’t about to sit around and wait for it to kill you too. Two wolves are better than one.” 

“And mom? She tell you her plan?” 

“I know she’s planning on coming back to Beacon Hills. Not sure when, past that though… I doubt anyone other than dad or Laura could have figured out what she’s thinking.” Camden shrugged “Right now our job is damage control.” 

“You might want to start with Scott McCall.” 

“I don’t know, for a newly turned wolf he seemed pretty in control when he was talking with you.” 

“Right well you didn’t see him before that. Trust me he has no idea what control is.”

“And he pretty much hates you,” Camden added helpfully. 

“I’m not exactly sugar and spice and everything nice.”

“I’d say. Honestly, you didn’t do that bad Der, But he’s a teenager, with teenage hormones and angst.”

“You're not that old Camden.” 

“No, but I’m older.” 

“Do you have a plan or what?” 

“We keep an eye on him and hope he leads us to the alpha.”

“That’s a terrible plan,” Derek said shaking his head. 

“I didn’t say we wouldn’t help him, we can train him and use him. Win-win.” 

“You sound like Peter.” The mood in the room turned somber  
Camden looked at Derek searchingly “Have you visited him.” 

“He’s still as catatonic as ever.” 

“Maybe we should have visited him more.” 

“Yeah well, we should have done a lot that we didn’t do,” Derek replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell happened?!”

 

“I warned you. He’s a loose cannon.” 

 

“He didn’t seem that bad during the full moon.” Camden watched as the medical team took Jackson Whittmore away looking pensive and more than a little put out by Scott's lack of control. “He seemed anchored in the woods.” 

 

“Maybe he was.” 

 

“So he has an anchor but doesn’t realize it.” 

 

“Camden I doubt he even knows what an anchor is.” 

 

Camden felt like hitting his head on a wall at the reminder that Scott knew nothing about being a werewolf. This was going to be a lot more challenging than he’d realized. He’d grown up knowing these things, everyone in his family had and those who were turned knew all of this before they were turned. Scott was a blank slate, a powerful angst-ridden blank slate that was going to get them all killed. 

 

Crap.

 

“We need to talk to him. He can’t play lacrosse until he can control himself.” 

 

“How about you talk to him, preferably without me.” 

 

“He has no idea who I am, at least he will recognize you. Besides I’m not handling him on my own.” 

 

Derek let out a groan as Camden practically dragged him to the car. He was pleased to see Derek still had his old Camaro. Peter had given it to Camden as a sweet 16 present and after the fire, Camden had given it to Derek. It just felt right. 

 

The car still looked brand new besides the few things that Camden himself had put in the vehicle. And Derek said he wasn’t sentimental. Cam wasn’t stupid enough to say anything about it though. 

 

~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unfortunately for them, Scott wasn’t alone in his house. He and his friend Stiles seemed almost attached at the hip. Cam didn’t know much about Stiles except that he’d been the first one to guess that Scott was a werewolf and that Scott basically told the other boy everything. 

 

The two were so busy talking they didn’t even notice Cam and Derek slip through the window. Derek had vetoed knocking on the door knowing Scott would never let them in. Cam thought going in the window was creepier but he let Derek lead on this one. 

 

Both Scott and Stiles screamed like girls. It was almost funny if it didn’t hurt his ears. Scott subtly pushed his friend behind him. 

 

“What the hell?” Stiles exclaimed 

 

“You should have heard us coming Scott.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You're a werewolf now, you have advanced senses, use them.” 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“I’m Camden Hale nice to meet you.” 

 

“Hale?” Stiles looked between him and Derek settling on their similarities. Derek was a lot darker in coloring than his brother but they had similar noses and lips and cheek bones. 

 

“I’m Derek’s older brother. I’m here to help.” 

 

“We saw you're practice today.” Derek cut in.

 

“You did quite the number on you're teammate.” Scott looked guilty which was a good sign. 

“Yeah well, Jackson’s a tool.” Stiles defended his best friend. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, he could be the biggest asshole in the world but it’s still murder if you accidentally kill him.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt or kill anyone,” Scott stressed 

 

“If you're serious about that then you can’t play in that game on Saturday.” 

 

“But I’m first line.” It was the most teenager thing to say and it sounded like a puppy whining. Camden had to remind himself again that Scott was just a kid these were his priorities. Derek growled behind him and advanced on Scott before Cam could step in. 

 

“You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone.”

 

“But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -” 

 

“And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself.”   
  
Cam grimaced this conversation was not going at all the way he had wanted it to. Everything was spiraling out of his control. Was this what his mom felt like with them? He’d never been happier to be a Beta. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok, you officially need to stay away from Scott McCall.”

 

“I’m trying to help him.” 

 

“Yeah well, neither of you seem to be able to play nice.” 

 

“He came here. I didn’t go to him.” Derek defended himself. 

 

“And on that note.” Cam steered the conversation away from Scott for the moment. “You need to come stay with me, I’m renting out a small apartment. It’s got an actual bed.”

 

“I’m fine.” Derek cut in leaning against the burnt banister as if staying in the house where you're entire family died with no bed, food, or running water was perfectly normal. 

 

“No, you’re not. Being in this house, it's not healthy Der. You can’t do this to yourself.” 

 

“This is exactly what I deserve.” 

 

“Derek--” 

 

“Stay out of it Camden you’re not my alpha!” Derek stalked away 

 

“No. But I am your brother.” Cam said softly he knew Derek could hear him but the other wolf didn’t seem to care. 

 

~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I saw Scott at the hospital today.”

 

“Great. I care because…” Derek was casually leaning up against the counter, Camden didn’t know how he could feel so comfortable. He didn’t want to touch anything and being here just depressed the hell out of him. 

 

“He was in the morgue, looking at Luara’s body.” Cam had followed Scott’s scent after he’d seen the boy leave and it was easy to tell where he’d been. It was the first time he’d seen Laura’s body or the half that was in the morgue. What was done to her… He’d shifted right there in the morgue unable to control himself. “Which by the way, why is she still listed under Jane Doe?” Derek looked confused by his question so Cam asked a different one to get his point across “Didn’t you report her missing?”

 

“Not really high on my priority list.” 

 

“Ok, so what did you do with the other half of her body.”

 

“I buried it,” Derek said as if it were obvious.

 

“Where?”

 

“Here. Where else?” 

 

“You buried Laura  _ here???” _

 

“What else was I supposed to do?” 

 

“Report it to the police!”

“Why so they can look for the ‘animal’ that killed her?” 

 

“No. I realize that the police are useless, but the point is, if you call in her body they are less likely to suspect you for murder.” Camden spoke slowly so Derek could get it. Derek glared not appreciating his brother talking down to him. 

 

“I’m not a complete idiot.” 

 

“Yeah, just half of one.” Cam shot back. Derek punched him and he hit the wall. 

 

“I buried her with wolfsbane she’s in wolf form.” 

 

“That’s not a solution.” 

 

“Then why don’t you figure it out. God, I forgot how much of dick you are.”

 

“Pot meet kettle.” 

 

Derek growled eyes flashing and Cam responded crouching unsheathing his claws and preparing for a fight. It had certainly been a while and he’d bee expecting it to happen a lot sooner if he was being honest. 

 

Their fight was interrupted before it could begin when Cam’s phone alarm went off. The wolf straightened his claws receding as he grabbed his phone and checked the time. 

 

“Rain check little brother, I’ve got to go to work.” 

 

“You're working here?” 

 

“Yeah at the hospital.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because some of us don’t want to live in an abandoned half burnt down house. I like running water and electricity. All of which costs money.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and Cam resisted the urge to smack him. 

 

“Just try not to get into trouble while I’m gone.” 

 

“I have survived without you.” 

 

“God knows how, probably Laura.” Cam didn’t give Derek time to reply to his barb and Derek watched him drive away in his silver Aston Martin. In Derek’s opinion, the car was too flashy, his Camaro was way better.

 

~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Un’fucking’believable

 

Derek was sitting in the back of a squad car looking furious. Camden was definitely going to say I told you so. 

 

He didn’t know what pissed him off more the fact that Scoot McCall had dug up his sister's body  _ and _ gotten him arrested or that his brother had been right. 

 

Derek was innocent… or at least he tried to tell himself that but a small voice in his head kept reminding him that everything that had happened here at this house to his family and to Laura had been his fault. Maybe this was divine punishment for getting his family killed. 

 

But of course, the universe couldn’t let Derek sit and stew in his own self-worthlessness, because Stiles was getting in the car and he really did not want to talk to Scott’s annoying little friend. 

 

“Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?”

 

Derek leaned forward assessing Stiles. He could smell the boys fear despite how he acted. He wanted nothing more than to scare him more but Stiles was, if anything, smart. And more importantly, he was Scott’s friend if anyone could convince Scott not to play it was this kid. 

 

“Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to.” Derek warned him. 

 

~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Camden was definitely going to say ‘I told you so.’ and Derek sure as hell deserved to hear it.

 

He watched from the woods as the sheriffs loaded Laura's body up and Derek being questioned in the back of the cruiser. He felt his anger fade. He was wrong Derek didn’t deserve any of that. Derek and Laura had always been close, how could anyone think he had killed her, the pain in his eyes was so obvious it tore at his heart. 

 

Cam didn’t have a right to say anything to Derek at all. He’d ditched the family the first chance he’d gotten and he hadn’t looked back. Pretending like it hadn’t happened had made the pain of it all a little easier to bare. It wasn’t fair to those who had died, but at the time Cam had felt they had gotten the better end of the deal. They didn’t have to live with the pain, they didn’t have to hear the echoes of the screaming every night when they tried to sleep. 

 

If only he had died with them that night--

 

He hated himself for thinking like that. 

 

“Scott!”

 

His senses picked up the yell. It was a good distance away. “SCOTT” Anger peaked within him and Camden raced towards the voice. Stiles was easy to find and so weak. The boy was shaking in his grasp and Camden felt a spike of pleasure from causing the boy fear. Good, he should be afraid. 

 

“Where’s Scott McCall.” 

 

“I don’t know.” Stiles squeaked but he seemed to find himself after that and attempted to look strong “And even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” 

 

Cam was slightly impressed but still pissed off. “That’s alright I’m pretty sure I can find him myself.” He released the human shoving him back. 

 

“Wait., Stiles called from his place on the ground where he’d fallen. “Don’t hurt Scott. This was my idea.” 

 

“Do you even know what you're doing.” 

 

“Protecting my best friend.” 

 

“You're an idiot.” 

 

“Maybe” Stiles conceeded “But Scott never wanted this, he just wants to be normal.” 

 

“Well he’s not anymore and eventually he’s going to have to accept that.” 

 

“Don’t try telling him that, he doesn’t take it so well.” 

 

“That’s because he’s got no control.”

 

“I get that, but you guys being all creeper werewolf, we’re brothers shit doesn’t exactly inspire trust.” 

 

“Is that why you framed my brother for murder.” 

 

“I hate tot ell you this but we didn’t frame him, we’re pretty sure he killed that girl” 

 

Cam rolled his eyes “You really know nothing.” 

 

“You guys keep saying that but you don’t actually tell us what it is we’re supposed to know.” Stiles called after him Cam already walking away and maybe he had a point but Cam wasn’t about to admit it. 

 

Stiles threw his hands into the air in frustration “He and Derek are exactly alike.” He mumbled under his breath. 

 

“We are not!” Stiles jumped at the voice and cursed werewolf hearing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We’re idiots.”

 

“Hey!” Scott objected “Wait. Why are we idiots?”

 

“Camden Hale told me that there were things we didn’t know, he was right.” 

 

“Camden Hale as in Derek’s weird older brother? Since when have you been talking to him.” 

 

“Since he cornered me in the woods after you went all bad wolf on me.” 

 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

 

“Dude, I’m fine, and did you just sniff me?”

 

Scott who had been indeed sniffing stiles for any injuries immediately stopped his cheeks tinging red “Sorry… its uh… instinct I guess.” 

 

“Look the point is he seemed to think that we framed Derek for that murder.”

 

“He was probably just trying to protect his brother, or maybe he didn’t know that Derek was a psychDerekler.” 

 

“Ok ok, but what if, and hear me out, what if Derek didn’t kill her.”

 

“What?! Stiles you saw the body! And derek basically admitted it to me.”

 

“Did he though, did he actually say he killed her.” 

 

“What does it matter? Derek has been nothing but a creep and you agreed with me Stiles.” 

 

“I know, but now I’ve got new information.” 

 

“Like what.”

 

“My dad Identified the body. The girl, her name was Laura Hale.”

 

“Hale?”

 

“She’s Derek’s sister.” 

 

“He killed his sister.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Stiles shrugged “And there's something else too. I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.”

 

“Are you kidding me.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Stiles whether he killed his sister or not, we put him in jail and he is definitely going to kill us!”

 

~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m going to kill them.” 

 

“No, you're not.”

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. What do you guys think of Camden? Are you excited for the rest of the Hale's to show up? Do you like Derek's POV? 
> 
> I need to know! XD 
> 
> Also what about my casting choices lol All Hale men have great facial hair :D


	3. Chapter 3

Camden cursed the gods, they obviously hated the hale family. Nothing could ever be easy. He pulled out his phone before realizing that he had no idea what his brother's cell number was, or if he even had a phone, to begin with. 

It was almost sad how little he knew about Derek. The last few days were the closest they’d been in 6 years and they spent most of their time together arguing. 

There was no use thinking of that now, he couldn’t change the past. Besides his little brother wasn’t exactly helping the situation and family was a two-way street so it wasn’t his fault. 

The bus was a mess of blood and bent metal one of the seats had been ripped right off the floor. The sheriff's department was completely baffled. 

Camden slipped away from the medics getting close enough to the bus to sniff around. The Alpha’s scent was there, though it was foreign and untrackable. But there was another scent there. 

He looked over toward the school. 

Scott stood there staring at the bus in absolute horror.

Their eyes met and Cam narrowed his at Scott trying to assess whether or not the boy knew anything. 

The teen wolf turned tail and ran. 

Cam wanted to follow him, question him. 

“Hey, new guy, I need you over here.” A pretty dark-haired woman called out to him and Cam looked back at the school briefly before stepping toward the bus driver, the only other witness unconscious and half dead, in no shape to handle being questioned. Cam sighed. 

“It’s a hard sight to handle isn’t it.” The woman was talking to him 

“Uh… yeah.”

“My name’s Melissa.” She smelled like antiseptic, pumpkin spice and Scott McCall. That kid was really all over the place. He could see parts of the young beta reflected in the woman and realized with a start that this must be his mother. 

“Camden.” He left out his last name, after Derek’s arrest it was probably better to keep a low profile. 

“What brought you to Beacon Hills.” 

“I have family living here.” 

“That’s nice.” She had a pleasant smile It reminded him of Laura and Talia… back before… “If you need anything let me know.” She told him 

“Thank you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think Scott did it?”

“I know he was there, None of the blood was his. But he didn’t exactly scream murderer, he was more terrified.” 

“Do you think he saw anything?”

“I don’t know, but the Alpha is getting bolder, he’s just getting started.” 

“We need to find him.” 

“I’m all ears if you’ve got any ideas”

“We know it’s after Scott.” 

“So what, you want to hang him from a tree and hope it comes sniffing.” 

“Actually I was thinking we should just ask for his help.” 

“You’re forgetting that he put me in jail.” Derek reminded him. 

“Semantics.”

“You're such a great brother.” 

“We need him,” Cam said ignoring Derek. His little brother groaned. Working with McCall was not something he wanted to do. 

~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“HEY! What the hell are you doing in here?!” Camden grabbed Scott and yanked him away from the hospital bed. The bus Driver continued to scream. Melissa was there two she gaped at Scott for a second. 

“Get him out of here!” She ordered and Cam was happy to listen to her. He didn’t let go of Scott shoving him into a wall. 

“What did you do?”

“I… I don’t know!” Scott shook his head “What are you even doing here?!”

“I work here.”

Scott gaped but then his eyes narrowed glowing fiercely “Leave my mom alone.” 

“I don’t want anything to do with your mother Scott.” Cam hissed “I’m just doing my job, even werewolves have to work.” Scott's anger faded and he looked slightly chastised. “What happened last night?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Have you tried to?”

“What does that mean?” 

Camden prayed for patience. He opened his mouth to explain but his beeper went off interrupting his explanation. Cam looked at it and sighed “Go to Derek, he’ll tell you what to do.”

“I don’t think--”

“Just go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you help Scott?”

“I told him what to do?”

“Did you go with him?”

“I’m not his babysitter.” 

“Damn it, Derek, I sent him to you so you could both try getting along with each other.” He hit his brother over the head. Derek growled at him but Camden was tired and not in the mood. “What did you tell him”

“I told him he was probably going to kill someone.” 

“Great. Just great.”

“It’s the truth.” 

“He’s a kid Derek.”

“He’s a werewolf.” 

“You could have been nicer about it.”

“I don’t do nice.” 

“Learn!” Camden demanded “And please for the love of god get a phone! It’s really inconvenient trying to hunt you down whenever I need to talk to you.”

Derek rolled his eyes at his brother, he was so overdramatic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~

“MY CAR!”

Derek looked unamused “My car actually.”

“What happened?!”

“The Argents.”

“Those bastards.” Cam fussed over the car and Derek ignored him. He did not want to get into any discussions involving the hunter family. He wasn’t ready for that.   
“Do they know about Scott?”

“No. But it won’t be long. Scott is dating their daughter.”

“Wow, he sure can pick ‘em.” 

Derek tried not to flinch. 

~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hale.”

Camden looked down at the bus driver from where he was changing the man’s IV. 

“How do you know my name?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about? What do you know?”

“I’m so sorry.” The man kept saying that over and over again his heartbeat picking up speed as he looked at Cam in pure desperation. Cam realized too late that he was going into cardiac arrest. He tried to save the man but he was too late. 

~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ENOUGH!” The roar shook the entire Hala house stopping Scott and Derek’s fight. Scott was on the ground panting and Derek was snarling over him. 

“I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine nor Camden’s.”

“This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!”

“No, I didn't.” Camden didn’t say anything letting them talk it out. 

“You're the one who bit me.”

“No, I'm not.”

“What?”

“I'm not the one that bit you.”

“There's another?”

“It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Cam, and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. Our sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you. 

“Why me?”

“Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants.” Cam cut in. Scott looked between the two of them in shock. 

~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review~~~~~ *Big adorable wolf eyes* 
> 
> Talia and the other hale's will be coming in soon. and yay more Hale family angst! Woo!
> 
> Also, I was thinking maybe later on having Laura as a sort of apparition. No one can see her but she's there watching over her family. Maybe stiles can see her? Not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please Review! Let me know what you think so far. 
> 
> As for the Hale Survivors. 
> 
> Talia Hale- 43- Alicia Coppola  
> Papa Hale- 41- Chris Hemsworth (I need a name for him? help appreciated)  
> Laura Hale (Now deceased)- 26- Meghan Ory  
> Peter Hale- 35- Ian Bohen  
> Camden Hale- 25- Alex Pettyfer  
> Tyler Hale- 24- Dan Radcliffe  
> Derek Hale- 22- Tyler Hoechlin  
> Cora Hale (Her family thinks she's dead)- 16- Adelaide Kane 
> 
> I'll post a picture with them all together in the next chapter :D


End file.
